This new plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown at my breeding facilities at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, in 1973. This particular plant was selected by me for propagation and test because of the very attractive color of its blooms and its apparent adaptability to be grown as a garden chrysanthemum and accordingly I reproduced this plant at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, by means of cuttings from the original plant. Subsequent propagation of this new variety through successive generations, by means of vegetative cuttings, and careful observations of its growth and flowering characteristics, both at my aforesaid facilities in England and at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A., has shown that all of its advantageous characteristics hereinafter set forth hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.